Finding the keys
by sicklittlesuicide
Summary: Smutfluff. Don't read if your overly sensative to mature content. Rory Logan.'21 is the loneliest number' Did Rory and Logan ever make it to their reservations?


"Where did I put my keys?" You ask, knowing exactly how this was going to turn out. With you and him back on the couch, resuming your previous activities before your Grandmother had come in.

"Oh, I think I saw them on the couch." You laugh, knowing what he wants. He wants to get you verticle on the couch, with him on top of you, ripping the buttons off of your brand new blouse.

"Here we go again." You say, laying back down on the couch and pulling him on top of you. Your blouse was on sale anyway. He had once told you that any article of clothing of yours looked better on the floor, as long as he was the one who took it off.

You try to hold your temptation to take him right here. You know you have to make him work for it though. After all, he did get you onto the couch so easily. You want to take control of this situation. So that is exactly what you are going to do.

Right as he starts to spread kisses across your neck is when you decided what to do. You wrap your legs around his waist and turn both of you over so you are on top of him with your legs straddeling his waist. Which was not an easy task to complete, the two of you being on a couch after all.

He looks up at you shocked. You are pleased that you were able to cause that look. It looked sexy on him, you think while your trying to decide your next move. You push his jacket off of his shoulders, which is quite difficult considering you have him pinned between yourself and a couch.

Your midway taking off his shirt when inspiration strikes. You know just want to do to drive him completely up the wall. "Close your eyes." You order him. He looks like he is about to refuse when you run your hand down his stomach, dangerously close to his crotch. It was all the motivation that he needed. His eyes were closed without any furthur protest.You stand up off of his waist and he groans from the loss of contact.  
You take off your jacket and place in on the floor in front of the couch. You then walk a few steps and take off your shirt, placing in on the floor.

You do the same until you are out of clothes and the back of your bare legs hit the soft fabric of the comforter that lays on the bed.  
You lay on top of the bed and yell for Logan to open his eyes and come find you. You knew he'd love this surprise. But the look of arousal in his eyes the moment he saw you naked on your bed shocked you.

He instantly undid the buttons that you had left when you were on the couch. You sit up and pull him torwards you with your finger by his belt buckle. You pull off his belt with urgency that shocked you again. You think that you had never wanted, never needed him this bad.

He smirks as you take his pants off and let them fall to the floor. He gently pushes you onto the bed and lays on top of you. He kisses your lips then moves to your neck and the sensative area between your breast. All while you are struggling with his boxers. It is annoying fabric that is just getting in your way.

He laughs and whispers seductively into your ear. "I'm not going anywhere Ace." He takes your hands and pushes them above your head.  
"We have all the time in the world." He says before returning his attention back to spreading kisses and his tounge all over your creamy white skin.

You throw your head back against the bed when you feel his tounge enter you and play with your clit. Your breath instantly starts to get harder as your knees buckle. Your just lucky you were laying down when he started to do that, otherwise you would be on the floor in a heartbeat.

You lift your head up to look at his blond head bobbing up and down between your legs as you let out moans. You think how you love the sight in front of you. It only leads to great feelings. Your hips thrust into the air as waves of orgasm spread across your entire body. You look at him as he raises his head and licks his lips. He smirks and you think that you couldn't possibly love him more than you do at this moment.  
You grab his shoulders and pull him on top of you. This time you whisper into his ear, bitting his earlobe lightly before pulling away.

"I need you." It was all he needed to hear. He positioned himself above you and sank down, entering you in one swift move.  
You both let out a moan. It's a way to express your feelings for each other without any words. With each thrust it said everything that he couldn't say, that he wasn't ready to say. Your hips thrust up to meet his and it seems like forever before you orgasm for the second time, but this time with him. You hate it when he pulls out of you and wraps his arms around your waist and kisses your shoulder. Even though you think it's forever until you had peeked, it still hadn't been long enough. You love being close to him. 


End file.
